1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a control lever for a work vehicle having at least one electrical control switch. The control handle and its electrical control switch can be readily serviced in the field and its orientation can be changed for individual operator preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large work vehicles, such as a crawler feller buncher, perform a number of work operations. An operator located in the cab of such a machine must manipulate a number of levers and switches to complete an operation cycle. To reduce operator fatigue and increase productivity, it is desirable to minimize the number of hand placements an operator must make during a work operation.
Previously floor pedals have been used to actuate some of the feller buncher operations together with hand operated actuating levers. The actuating levers can be provided with joystick-shaped control handles. By manipulating the position of the handles, the positioning and operation of the feller buncher can be controlled. Such control handles can be provided with top mounted electrical switches for controlling additional feller buncher operations.